A Peculiar Lake
I don’t know what to do anymore I can look outside my window and see the forest and what lies beyond is that horrific lake filled with god knows what this time I’m so scared I don’t know what to do. The worst thing is everyone around me is actively trying to forget what they saw and it's just me the police told me to stop looking into it and I can't help myself. If you grew up most of your life near a lake in which strange things happened wouldn’t you want to investigate? Probably not you would have moved out as soon as possible well not me. I think it's better to wind back a bit and explain what I mean. Well I live in rural town it's small the only business we get is from truckers looking to refuel on their way to wherever they need to go. I live near this forest and inside this forest is this clearing and well you can guess what the lake is there. Well I don’t know much about how this lake formed all I know is the history surrounding it and what experiences I had with it and family. So apparently before the colonist settled here, they found to be very rich game around these woods this game was plentiful more so than anywhere else. The problem is that the lake in that clearing. We had skilled hunters, but they couldn’t handle the animal population that was here to many bears and wolves they said well from what I read the hunters believed it came from this lake I use to go to with family. They believed this lake is what kept refilling the animal population just enough to keep us from fully settling. So, the hunters devised this plan they asked their families back home to find an alchemist who could brew the strongest poison so they can deal with the lake. Soon they did an alchemist brewed them a potion strong enough to poison a thousand bears so one day the hunters gathered all the abled body men they could muster and made an expedition to the lake once they cleared all of the animals residing there they slipped the poison into to the lake and they waited at least two weeks and the animal population slowly became easier to handle and they thought that was the end of it. I wish it was about 50 years went by until now everything is soon modernized my parents were born at the time, and well local cartographers saw a missing piece of a map at the clearing so went over to investigate soon they realized it was a mistake a couple days went by and no one heard from them local police searched the clearing and soon found their bodies in the lake now I have to preface this with they were no fish in the lake most likely only algae and other bacteria. But what the police found baffled them the bodies were severely shredded and disemboweled now there have been reports of bears attacking locals but this was a 5 man team of people two with well-equipped equipment to handle themselves so this had the police perplexed but soon they put it off and the memory faded that is until people started visiting the lake and populating it once more. It was safe locals thought so why not well one day the town was having an event at the lake and well this is a dark moment my parents were about 13 or 14 at the time give or take them not remembering quite as well and what they said drilled this curiosity into my head ever since apparently when people were busy a kid somehow stumbled into the lake now people saw as he couldn’t swim so people rushed but they stopped. They stopped and saw underneath the murky waters this thing is what they could only say wrapping dark tendrils around the boy and soon he was gone underneath, and all was left was blood people ran and fled that day. Police now soon put the lake under lockdown. But teens had other plans from what my parents told me they knew some kids went and snuck past the police and went to see the lake soon they regretted it. I was told the teens were there at complete night and could barely see but well they went with some flashlights and made it to the lake suddenly one of the teens told the others shut off their lights and well what they saw turned them pale it was a bear but it felt wrong it didn’t look exactly like a bear they couldn’t figure out what until the bear waltzed near the lake and it started convulsing and it exploded out came this tall gangly creature it slid into the lake and soon after they ran off. Now no one tried visiting again and again things so died down but now word around the town was the lake had monsters go into it more teens visited it and saw these disgusting things into the lake and never return well now we reach the events of today I was invited to this “little” party quotes on little every teen knew about it so did the police but they wouldn’t stop until it actually occurred. My bestfriend had invited me as well he knows I hate these things but I still came along as he would've been alone and I don't like that. As soon as we arrived I felt better people were having fun and messing around it felt nice I just wish it stayed that way. About 20 minutes passed then I heard this girl jump into the lake and swim around some were starting to follow after but stopped I saw what they were looking at it was this blackish mass underneath her. Then I saw it these tendrils whip out and grab her then pull her under. People started screaming I guess they didn't see the creatures run out cause once they started to run it was to late they were getting torn. My friend looked at me and said we have to run we started to but one of the creatures pounced on him and my friend told me to run. I was crying but I had to I was going to turn away until I heard it the laughter these abominations were laughing and the one who caught my friend was laughing and I saw it pick up my friend and called me coward as he crushed his skull. After that I ran so fast I was crying and my heart was racing and I was covered in sweat. As soon as I got to my house I broke down and sobbed. My parents found me on the floor sobbing they told me they asked what's wrong and they told me all they could make out was lake, monsters, and friend. They soon called the police and well I guess others made it out cause the police were getting a lot of calls and were soon forced to go investigate and well they found blood and bodies everything was torn to shreds but had found nothing in the lake again. Well its been three days and I'm in my room like I have been for the past days as I look out my window I notice there's a deer out there watching me. I have chills all over now I'm scared what's going to happen its starting to twitch oh god help me. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:Beings